


Yours

by theladyofthewest



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthewest/pseuds/theladyofthewest
Summary: How do you handle yourself when your fiance is standing outside of the room you’re holed up with your husband in?
Relationships: Inu no Taishou/Izayoi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Yours

A few months prior, Izayoi could have never imagined that her life would turn into this. That she’d be seeing a yokai - daiyokai - behind her family’s back, betraying (for she recognized that there was no other word for what she was doing, husband or not) her fiance with a man she couldn’t get enough of. Oh, but he was so much more than a man. The hands holding her up against the wall of her chamber were definitely more than those of a man. The small pinpricks of his claws against her thighs served to remind her of just how inhuman her husband was.

She could feel his breath against her neck, heavy and heated, a low growl rumbling through him. The vibrations travelled through her own form which was pressed so intimately against his, causing her to shudder slightly. Bringing her legs up to wrap around his hips, she revelled in the feel of his much larger body cradling hers as she whispered his name.

“Izayoi,” he snarled lowly, his fangs scraping gently over the exposed flesh of her throat. Unable to bring her thoughts into order, she simply moved her head to rest against the wall, revealing more of her heated skin to him. Gripping her thighs, he hoisted her higher up, causing her to cry out despite herself at the marvelous friction.

“Do you plan to bring your entire household running, my love?” He whispered, dragging his nose across her jaw, stopping periodically to inhale her scent.

“Of course not,” she breathed, tightening her grip on his shoulders as his lips brushed over her cheek, golden eyes trained intently on her flushed face.

“Allow me to assist you in your endeavour for silence then?”

And then his lips were ghosting over hers. Once. Twice. Then with a tad bit more pressure. Giving a small cry of frustration, Izayoi moved one of her hands to tangle in his hair forcing his head backwards so she could look him in the eyes.

“Don’t tease me, Touga. I can’t bear it.”

He laughed softly, shifting her weight to one of his arms as he used the other to move her hair from her face and drag one claw lightly down her face, tracing the collar of her kimono, dipping teasingly inwards every now and then.

She sucked in a sharp gust of air, dropping her head back against the wall as his lips began to trace his fingers’ previous path. They felt especially cool against her overheated flesh as she moved her hands to tangle in his hair, fully relying on him to hold her up now. Touga stiffened suddenly, snarling against her chest before lifting his head to glare icily in the direction of the hallway.

Opening her eyes at the loss of his presence, Izayoi tugged on a loose strand of his hair, pulling his attention back to her.

“Anata,” she began, only to have him surge forwards to press his lips against hers with a possessive growl.

Forgetting what it was she had wanted to say to begin with, Izayoi wound her arms tightly around him as she allowed him to take charge, sensing the urgency of his embrace. There was a heat pooling within her, one she was so familiar with when it came to Touga. Its flames rose within her, licking at her insides, causing her to squirm against him, desperate for more contact.

She had just moved her hands between them to fumble with his obi, when she felt as if a bucket of ice water had been doused over her.

“Izayoi-sama? Are you in there?”

Jolting, she yanked her hands away from Touga’s obi at the sound of Takemaru’s voice. She had completely forgotten that she was supposed to meet with her fiance to discuss their nuptials. Ironic considering she spent majority of those meetings wistfully recalling her nights with her husband. Embarrassed, she began to squirm against Touga’s iron grip, uncoiling her legs from around him in an effort to stand.

“Anata, I must-” she whispered only to gasp as he pulled her closer to him, eyes ablaze with promises of certain death for the man outside of her door, attempting to take her from him.

“Don’t.” Touga growled, leaning her back against the wall, forcing her to grasp his shoulders tightly as he moved his hands to her thighs, forcing them back around him.

“But Takemaru-” she began, only to have him press his mouth firmly against hers in reprimand.

“Don’t,” he whispered, pulling away to rest his forehead against hers, “say his name.”

“Izayoi-sama?” Came Takemaru’s voice, closer this time, “Are you in there?”

Whipping her head towards the doorway at the immediate reminder of his presence, she could only close her eyes in acute bliss as Touga’s mouth found substance on her neck, leaving small stinging areas that he immediately soothed with his tongue as he continued to shower her with kisses.

“I- I’m here.” She replied, shakily, her voice wavering as she felt one of Touga’s much larger hands wind around one of hers and guide it back to where it had been prior to their interruption.

“Go on, my little wildcat,” he urged softly, nipping at her ear before nuzzling her neck gently, “you were only too eager moments before the arrival of Takemaru-sama

”

Disliking his insinuation that Takemaru’s presence hindered her want, her need for him in the slightest, she bolstered her courage and resumed her fumbling at the ties on his obi, noting the small sigh of relief before he resumed his ministrations. She gave a small groan of relief as the tie came undone under her fingers, and she wrenched his haori off of him impatiently, dragging her hands over his exposed chest with pride. All of this - all of him belonged to her.

“Are you alright in there Izayoi-sama?”

Oh she was so much more than alright. The pool of heat had returned tenfold and she could feel herself slowly giving in to the growing flame as his body moved to press her against the wall, every inch of his hard, muscular form aligned with her. Her own grip was the only thing holding her up as he repositioned himself, bracing his hands against the wall on either side of her head, caging her in his embrace.

“Are you sure about this, Izayoi?” He whispered, resting his head against her shoulder momentarily, before she moved her own face to nuzzle into his cheek with an agreement so softly spoken that his sensitive hearing was the only reason he would have picked up on it.

And then she was whole. They moved as one as he growled whispered words of love into her ear, her clinging to him for dear life.

“Yes! Um… yes, yes I’m alright. Just a little unwell..” she hedged, suddenly recalling Takemaru’s presence outside of her bedroom. She could feel her husband’s anger in the stiffening of every muscle against her as he was once again reminded of the other man.

“Do you require any assistance Izayoi-sama?”

“No!” she cried out urgently, horrified at the thought of him entering.

“Make him leave, wife,” Touga hissed, pulling away from her and stilling his movements long enough to snarl his warning, “or I will.”

Running her hands soothingly over his broad shoulders, Izayoi nodded.

“Come back to me, anata.” she whispered softly, beckoning him back into the warmth of her arms.

Immediately, he complied and she found herself digging her nails into his back in an effort to hold in a moan that would definitely alert Takemaru to her activities.

“I have everything I require in here with me.” She called out, smiling as she felt her husband’s growl of approval at her words.

“I will seek your company when you are feeling up to it, rest well Izayoi-sama,” Takemaru responded and she sagged in relief as she heard his retreating footsteps.

The tension seemed to ebb away from Touga’s frame with Takemaru’s departure and Izayoi gave him one of his own growls as she tugged his head up to hers to press her lips to his.

A knot seemed to be forming within her as she arched herself into Touga’s body, moaning softly as he removed a hand from the wall to move her hair from her face. Leaning into his hand, she pressed a small kiss to his palm.

His eyes softened and he moved back towards her, pressing his lips to her forehead. Tired of his painstaking gentleness, she shifted her hips over him, delighting in his low snarl.

“Vixen!”

Her laugh was swallowed by a cry as he complied with her unspoken desire, leaving her to clutch at his back, leaving the marks of her pleasure in the form of long scratches along his flesh.

The fire within her raged stronger than ever, threatening to burn her alive with its ferocity. Gasping his name, she buried her face in his shoulder as stars exploded behind her eyes, her heart thundering wildly. He followed closely behind, his hands leaving claw marks in the wall behind her as he dropped his head into her neck, groaning softly.

“Anata, I - I can’t describe to you how much I love you.” she whispered, suddenly feeling the urge to weep as she was struck with just how much she needed this man.

“There are no words in any language in the world that I could use to describe your importance to me, my Izayoi, my wife.” His voice was no more than a muted tone, but she felt as if he had roared the words from the top of a mountain for the world to hear.

She was his, as he was hers - and so it would remain.


End file.
